


Longing

by GabrielZabini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean know that lusting over his little brother is wrong. He also know that it's not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at school, and bored. I wrote this on my phone, so I apologize for mistakes. This is just one of the attempt to make wincest fic. This is bad..

The question of the day always been the same. 

What's wrong with me? 

I'm sick in the head, and I knew it. Lusting over Sammy, that's just not right. That's fucked up, even for a Winchester. 

It's all started when I was a teenager. When he started to brought some girls home. Some random hookups. When he asked me to teach him how to properly kiss a girl. I was furious. I was angry. Back then, I couldn't understand why. I thought I just don't like it when he started to grow up. I was clueless. 

It started to hit me when he left for Stanford. When there's no little pranks, someone on the backseat, and when suddenly the Impala feels emptier, quieter without the sounds of Sammy and Dad fighting every once in a while. I missed him. So bad, that I left Dad not long after he left. We hunted separately, and I felt more alone than ever. 

When I picked him up from Stanford, I expect things are going to be how once it was. But it turns out to be much more complicated. 

There's no more salt and burn. Azazel, closer than ever, apocalypse, angels, things gone out of control very quickly. 

I wanted peace, ya know. But deep down, I know, if things are not how it is, Sammy's not gonna be here. He will be away, having his little paradise cupcake life. And I just can't. I can't live without him by my side. 

I couldn't continue without him.


End file.
